inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 23: Universe Eleven in Despair
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukui Masanori #Iwate Ryota #Shou Oshiro #Kohaku Oonishi #Kurosawa Ryoko #Ichino Sakuma #Mecha Endou 2 #Takumi Choshi Episode 23: Universe Eleven in Despair "There's got to be a way!" Isamu thought. Then he yelled, "Minna! Shinpai sunna! It's only one point lead so far!" "Yeah!" Commentator: Chaos Eleven has shown us a fearful power that was never seen before! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! "Hideyoshi, pass!" Ryoko yelled. "Yeah!" "You're not going to go with Ice Sword?!" Yu said, shocked. Then Hideyoshi said, "Sorry, not this time!" Then Hideyosh passed the ball to Ryoko. "She hasn't done anything yet!" Yu said, worriedly. "I know, but during our training at the Sacred Ground, she's demonstrated something that we've never seen before." "Really?" "Yeah. Just watch her closely." "Fine." Commentator: Oh! Kurosawa Ryoko is going all out today! What does she have to show us today?! "Make it in, Ryoko!" Hideyoshi shouted. "I don't need you to tell me that!" Ryoko responded, smiling. "I knew she'd say that!" Hideyoshi thought, smiling. Then Yu noticed it, and smirked. "I bet he likes her." Then he tried to suppress his laugh. "Oi, what's so funny, Yu?" "Oh crap!" Yu thought. "N-nothing. Just concentrate on the match!" "All right." "Phew, that was close." Yu thought, with a sigh of relief. Then he looked up just in time to see Ryoko dribbling up the defense line. "Whoa! She's a hot stuff today! What did you do to her, Hideyoshi?!" "Nothing..." Hideyoshi said. "Come on, spit it out!" "Nothing! I told you! Watch!" Commentator: Will Kurosawa be able to make it in?! "Minna!" Choshi yelled. "Yeah!" And then they got ready to defend the goal. "You better make this one in, Ryoko!" Hideyoshi shouted. "Make it in!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" Then she jumped in the air and yelled, "ETERNALLLL FIYYYYAAAA!!!!!!!" And then everything that the ball touched went up in flames, even Mecha Endou 2. The ball goes in. Referee whistles. Commentator: AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS TIED!!!!! WHAT AN AMAZING SHOOT, RYOKO!!!!! "YEAH!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed with joy. Then everyone congratulated her. "You did well, Ryoko!" Isamu complimented, giving her a wink. Then she smiled. "You made us worry, Ryoko!" Hideyoshi teased. "I did not." Ryoko said, playfully punching him. Then they laughed. Then Yu smirked and thought, "Psh, right. He doesn't have feelings for her. What a joke." Then Yu said, "Nice one, Ryoko!" "Thanks!" Referee whistled to continue the game. Commentator: Saa, there's only fifteen minutes left into the first half! What kinds of amazing plays will you show us?! "Gorou!" Hideyoshi said, passing it to him. "Yeah!" Then he dribbled it up the front line, and he was blocked by one of the members, and he passed it to Masanori. Then Masanori passed it to Ryota. "Jun! Let's do this!" "Yeah!" Then they got past the defense line and yelled, "IKOUZE, ETERNALLL BIRRAAZAADOO DOUBBLEE DRIVUUU!!!" "I won't let you!" Ichino said, suddenly coming up, and went in front of Eternal Blizzard DD. Commentator: Whoa! Ichino has come up all the way from the front just to stop Eternal Blizzard DD!!! Will he be able to do it?! Then he yelled, "WHIRRLLWINDNDDOO TORRRNADDOOO!!!!!!" And then he stopped Eternal Blizzard DD with one foot. Commentator: Nice save, Ichino! He used Whirlwind Tornado and stopped the fearsome Eternal Blizzard DD!!!! Then Jun said, "Tsch. We'll get it in next time!" "Yeah!" "You losers aren't even worth my time." Ichino said, smirking. "Nani?!" Then Ichino dribbled up the ball and then passed it to Choshi. "Choshi!" Ichino said. "Let's do it!" "Yeah!" "Watch us, Sato! We're going to make it in!" "Koi!" Isamu said, getting ready. Then Oshiro, who got really pissed off with them, said, "I won't let you get past me!" "Try if you can!" "Yeah!" Ichino and Choshi got into the position of Wind Future 2. "MAKE IT IN, WINDDDOOO FUTTUREEE 2!!!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU GET PAST ME!!!" Then Oshiro yelled, "IKOUZE, REDDD ALLERRTTTT!!!!" And then there were red signs everywhere, and an alarm was raised. "W-what's with that defense?!" Ichino said. "YOU WON'T BEAT OUR WIND FUTURE 2!!!!" Choshi said with confidence. After trying really hard to defend the goal, Oshiro was finally knocked out. Then he turned to Isamu and said, "I'm counting on you, Captain!" Then he winked and slipped into unconciousness. "Captain!" "Isamu!" They all yelled. "Nii-chan!" Upon hearing his brother's voice, he yelled with all his might and said, "LET'S STOP THIS!!!! GODDOOO HANDDDOO Z!!!!!!!!" "OUR WIND FUTURE 2 IS UNDEFEATABLE!!!!" Choshi screamed. "ZETTAI NI.... TOMARU!!!!!!!!!" And then he caught it. Commentator: ISAMU SATO FINALLY CATCHES A SHOOT FROM CHAOS ELEVEN!!!!!!!!! "YOSHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And the boy, who was watching from above, walked away smiling and said, "I already know the results." Preview of Episode 24: Friendship I'm Isamu Sato, and my team is having a hard time against Chaos Eleven, who has turned to the dark side. I'll show them our soccer, and we'll become friends again! After a tough time breaking down their defense line and their goalkeeper, they have yet again come to realize that their way of doing things is wrong. I can't wait for the match to be over! Next on Universe Series! Friendship!